


Sleep Habits

by vampurr_1



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cutesy, Fluffy, I wrote this while in a really gay mood, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Probably very ooc?, idk what else to tag as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampurr_1/pseuds/vampurr_1
Summary: Not exactly a fic? More or less headcanons about what happens when Rick and Morty can't sleep. Promised to be extremely cute and sappy tbh, enjoy! ❤





	

When it's been a long day of adventuring, Rick and Morty get home usually late. They're the only two up and they stay up watching reruns of Ball Fondlers. When Morty gets sleepy, he lays his head on Rick's lap. Not like the elder really minds it anyways. 

To help the teenager fall asleep faster Rick usually strokes Morty’s hair or traces shapes mindlessly against Morty's back underneath his shirt. Once Rick’s ready to go to bed, he picks up the younger male almost bridal style like and takes him to his room. They usually sleep like that a lot, so much so that Morty gets used to depending on Rick to help him sleep.

Some days Rick goes off on his own and doesn't come back until late hours of the night and Morty hates it. He's gotten so used to sleeping with Rick that some nights it's almost impossible for him to fall asleep. Some nights Morty will crawl into Rick’s bed and cuddle with one of the elder man's labcoats that's saturated in his scent.

His mixed scent of strong liquor, sweat and chemicals is something Morty has grown used to and he'll never forget. That's the only thing that helps the younger male sleep when Rick isn't around. Rick’s found Morty in his bed so many times cuddling one of his lab coats it doesn't even surprise him anymore, if anything he's grown used to the sight of his grandson in his bed.

On the rare occasion, Morty has nightmares. More often than not when he doesn't sleep with Rick is when these nightmares occur. He walks across the hall to Rick's room, tears threatening to spill and he crawls into the elders bed. He hiccups as he starts to cry and Rick asks him about the nightmare. The teenager stutters more than usual as he tries to explain it, his eyes are red and his cheeks are shiny with fresh tears. While he talks Rick strokes his hair and plants soft kisses to his temple while wiping his tears with his thumbs in an attempt to comfort him. He whispers soft nothings, promising Morty that nothing will hurt him as long as he's alive and he means it.

What no one talks about is Rick’s sleeping habits. The elder doesn't get enough sleep. Most nights are caffeine or alcohol fueled working on unfinished projects or he’s off somewhere in a different dimension. Some nights Morty wanders into the garage with a warm cup of Sleepytime tea to help Rick sleep. He appreciates the effort and sometimes it's just enough to calm his busy mind. Before heading back up to his own room, Morty gives Rick a small kiss to the cheek and a sleepy goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: @dylan-is-hella-rad !! 
> 
> Thank you in advance for all kudos and comments ❤


End file.
